


The Dragons' Mate

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Jimmy, Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dragon!Cas, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sentient Bestiality, Threesome, Twincest, Voyeurism, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!cas, dragon!jimmy, fantasy!au, medieval!au, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: The dragons who live on top of the mountain demand a sacrifice of omegas every month. Dean’s “selected” as the next victim, and now he’s hoping to survive long enough to escape. He doesn’t want to end up the dragons’ dinner. Little does he know, the dragons have something far different in mind for him...





	The Dragons' Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my July entry for the [SPN Rare Ship Creations Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). The theme was "Bad Dragon" and my prompt was [Kelvin the Ice Dragon](http://bad-dragon.com/products/kelvin). This is my first foray into writing anything bestiality related, and unsurprisingly, it ended up way longer than I'd expected ~~whoops~~
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) to talk about spn and dcj :)

Dean was no stranger to the rumors passing around the village about the twin dragons lurking overhead. They lived on a mountain in the woods and lately had taken to terrorizing the kingdom. They rained down shards of ice, ruining crops and freezing many a knight. They destroyed caravans of good, stealing the valuables to hide in the lair. They tore apart ships in the harbor, broke apart castles, and devastated towns with their icy breath.

Or at least they _had_ done all those things and more.

They’d stopped a few months ago. Then more rumors came, about a deal the kingdom had made with the dragons… But _those_ rumors were surely no more than gossip. Surely the kingdom wouldn’t do _that_.

At least Dean had been happy to believe that, up until he was being approached by the town magistrate and offered a deal.

“The King has authorized me to make a deal… One that would wipe out your late father’s drinking and gambling debts, provide a future for your brothers, _and_ would allow you to serve your kingdom and your king.”

“You know I don’t give a shit about the last part,” Dean said blandly.

The magistrate shrugged. “I know, but the king insisted I add it in. Look, Winchester, you want to help your brothers, this is the way to do it. Better than working yourself to death in the mines or following in your father’s footsteps and gambling.”

“Fuck,” Dean hissed as he rubbed a hand over his face. The debts John Winchester had left to his sons were staggering. Dean and Sam were both working to try and pay them off, their Uncle Bobby was helping, and Adam was just too young. They were considering selling the family cottage just to buy themselves some time. Whatever else happened, it would mean the end of Sam’s wishes to study law and Adam’s determination

“What exactly _is_ this deal? What do I have to do?”

The magistrate shrugged again. “I have no idea. If you’re interested, you head to the capital and they’ll handle it from there. Knowing the King, nothing good.”

It took some convincing to have Sam and Bobby let him go, but Dean was firm in his decision. How bad could it be? he pointed out. The King was fair and the kingdom at peace.

Very bad.

The rumors were completely true. The reason the dragons had stopped tormenting the kingdom was because of the offering the King made every full moon: his soldiers escorted an omega to the foot of their mountain and let the dragons take them. What happened after that, no one knew, but none of the omegas had been heard from ever again.

Dean would be the sixth such offering.

“So I’m basically volunteering to be dragon food,” Dean growled.

“We don’t know _what_ the dragons do with the omegas,” the King pointed out. “But, given their nature and tendency towards destruction…”

He noticed Dean’s angry glare and smiled apologetically. “I assure you, I fully understand what I am asking of you. That’s why I’m willing to compensate you so handsomely. Your brothers and uncle shall want for nothing. I will personally see to it that they have all they could want. And think of the peace and prosperity you would help guarantee for your fellow citizens.”

“For a _month_. Until you have to find another omega.”

“And that’s my problem, and my burden to bear.”

“Says the alpha with three omega children who conveniently aren’t being offered to any dragons to protect their kingdom.”

The king looked appropriately embarrassed, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Look, I get it. You wanna protect your family and if you’ve got a kingdom full of other omegas to choose from, why not? I mean, I don’t know why you just don’t slay the dragons—”

“I’ve tried,” he grit out. “I have but ten knights left. The rest were frozen, torn apart, or otherwise… incapacitated.”

“Uh huh. Look, I don’t give a shit about any of that. I’ll go, and you’re going to take care of my family or I’ll come back and haunt your sorry ass.”

The King looked flustered at being so rudely addressed, but he didn’t complain. He knew all too well that Dean held all the cards; if Dean refused to play along, he could expose what the King had been up to, bringing truth to the gossip. The King might try to force him, but if Sam didn’t hear back from him, there’d be a lot of questions raised that the King wouldn’t want to answer.

“You promise me you’ll take care of my family, fine. Wipe out the debts first, prove you’ve done it, and I’ll go. And I suppose I’ll take you at your word that you’ll keep up the rest of the deal.”

The King did as Dean asked. As soon as Dean saw the proof of the paid off debts, he wrote to his brothers about a commission he’d been offered. It would explain the money and his absence. Later the King could make up whatever story he wanted about why Dean was gone. So long as that story didn’t involve Dean being handed over to dragons, he was fine with that.

As they approached the clearing at the base of the mountain, Dean’s stomach churned. He was scared, of course he was scared, but he was willing to do this for his brothers. They deserved a chance to live without the shadow of their dead father’s mistakes looming over them. He’d be strong for them, whatever might come.

The mountain stood on the western side of the forest, the sunset always casting it in menacing silhouette. Not that the mountain itself was in any way dangerous; the slopes were gentle enough that climbing was no real challenge, and there were plenty of wild goats who lived among the rocks. If circumstances were different, the mountain would attract travelers for its beauty alone.

As things were, though, no one could look at it without being reminded of the deadly dragons who took up residence near the summit.

 _And they don’t even know about the whole omega thing,_ Dean thought as he stared up.

The soldiers who served as his escort stood nearby. He suspected they were really just there to make sure Dean didn’t flee; the King had made it clear they weren’t there to fight.

He didn’t have long to wait ( _Good. I don’t know if I could keep up my nerve if I had to wait all day._ )—they’d waited no more than an hour before the air filled with an ungodly screech.

All of them looked to the sky. Twin shapes flew overhead, coming lower with each pass until they finally touched down. Their massive wings swept the air, stretching from one side of the valley to the other. The two of them were nearly identical: the light blue scales at their heads gradually grew darker as they trailed down their backs, ending in a midnight blue at the tips of their tails; their grey horns sprouted out around their heads in similar though clearly different patterns; their eyes were blue, though the exact color Dean couldn’t pin down, as though they flickered between different shades.

They were beautiful, in their way.

Dean shook his head to dispel the stray thought. What did it matter if the dragons were beautiful? It wouldn’t stop them from ripping him to pieces.

One of the dragons reared up and Dean ducked, waiting for the inevitable pain.

It didn’t come.

When he dared look, he saw a wall of ice separating him from the soldiers. The soldiers looked terrified as they mounted their horses and fled.

Fucking cowards.

Not that there was anything they could do, but still.

The dragons circled Dean, scenting him again and again. The dragons, however, had no scent of their own besides what they’d picked up. Dirt and pine and fresh water and mountain air. It wasn’t an unpleasant smell, but it tickled Dean’s nose uncomfortably; they should have some smell of their _own_.

Dean stood there stiffly, keeping still so as not to spook them as they drew closer.

One dragon huffed and licked a stripe up Dean’s face. It tickled and made Dean squirm, but otherwise he stayed where he was. The other dragon stalked over to headbutt the first one, then did the same to Dean.

Weird.

They kept doing that, licking and nipping at each other and then crowding into Dean’s space to give him the same treatment. Dean felt strangely relaxed, especially considering these huge creatures were just going to take him back to their lair and eat him. Or whatever it was they did. But they were strangely affectionate and it went a long way to disarm his fears.

Soon, though, one of the dragons nudged him onto the other’s back. He dragged his feet, no match for the dragon’s strength, and when he was finally seated, he clutched tightly to the creature’s neck as it took to the air.

“Oh _shit!_ ” he yelled as he saw the ground disappear beneath him. Dean clenched his eyes shut and held on for dear life as he felt the wings work to guide them ever higher.

When they finally touched down on the ground again, Dean slid off the dragon’s back and collapsed to his feet. He could tell he was on a ledge overlooking the forest and he very pointedly refused to look behind him. Instead, he got onto shaky legs and stumbled forward into a cave.

His momentum carried him right past the entrance into the darkness. It took his eyes time to adjust, more so because the sight before him made no sense.

He’d expected to see skeletons, the bones of the other omegas who’d been desperate enough to accept the King’s offer as well as whatever beasts the dragons hunted in between offerings. There should be a mass of gold and precious stones (dragons hoarded such things, did they not?). Blood splattered across the walls and the dank smell of decay.

Instead he found himself in the middle of what could only be described as a home.

There was a large bed of furs pressed against the far wall. A fire pit, complete with cookware, was near to the center and had stew boiling over a small fire. A small table was nearby, cups and plates laid out for use. There _were_ chests overflowing with gold and other treasures (apparently _that_ much was true about dragons), but they were neatly tucked to the sides. The chests themselves looked hand carved and decorated in ornate detail.

If Dean didn’t know any better, he’d think _people_ lived here.

He turned around to confront the dragons, confused accusations on the tip of his tongue, but instead of the fearsome beasts he was now face to face with two men. Two _identical_ , _gorgeous_ men.

They had on simple garb, homespun cloth of wool dyed red with berries and fur boots. They seemed peasants, born and raised on the mountain though there was something refined about the way they held themselves. They oozed confidence in a way Dean had only seen in nobles and high ranking military officers, yet they were surely no higher bred than Dean himself.

All in all, Dean found himself intrigued by them as he felt wary by their presence.

The twins—for what else could they be, to look so similar?—stepped into Dean’s space, eyeing him hungrily. A few strides and they were right next to him, breathing him in as their own scent hit his nose.

Underneath the earthy smell of the forest (and they _reeked_ of the forest) was the smell of wintergreen. It wasn’t just the plant itself, but their scent carried the feel of winter itself. Each time Dean inhaled, there was a distinct chill in the back of his throat, and on each exhale he wondered if he’d be able to see his breath. It was so rare to find people with a scent that went beyond smell and touched his other senses.

And, least surprising of all, they were alphas.

“What happened to the dragons?” Dean demanded as he backed away from one twin, only to bump into the other.

“We are the dragons,” they purred together, circling him just like the dragons had in the clearing. Now that he thought about it, their eyes were almost identical to the dragons, navy then azure then sky blue, the colors shifting too fast for Dean to truly put a name to them.

Oh.

Dean gulped. It took effort, but he forced his voice to remain steady. “You going to eat me then?”

They both jerked back in shock and stopped in their tracks.

“Eat you?” one asked, astonished.

“Why would we want to eat you?” the other asked.

“Isn’t that… isn’t that what you guys do to all the omegas you bring up here? Eat them?”

They shared an incredulous look.

“No…? Why would we eat them? They were our guests.”

“Humans don’t even taste very good. Why waste all that effort for a bad meal?”

Dean ignored the implication that they _had_ eaten human before. “Then why did you take them? Where are they?”

“We took them for their… company.”

“None of them stayed long. They weren’t the right type of… company.”

He had no idea what the hell they meant by that, and he wasn’t completely sure he _wanted_ to know. “So what’d you do with them when you were done with them?”

The twin to his left shrugged. “Flew them wherever they wanted to go.”

“Gave them riches from our hoard to help them start a new life,” the other added.

“Why didn’t you just take them back home?” he asked suspiciously.

Both laughed. It was a beautiful sound, enchanting really.

“Can _you_ go back home? Did you not make a deal to be here?” one asked knowingly.

“The others all made deals,” the other put in. “To get themselves out of trouble or to help their loved ones. That’s how they ended up here with us.”

“Would your king honor those deals if you returned?”

“Would you not be forced right back to this mountain if you showed up?”

Dean wanted to protest, but honestly, they had a point. The King himself had admitted he had  no idea what went on up here, and he’d been more than willing to ask Dean to go sacrifice himself to their cruel dragon neighbors. If he’d thought it was at all safe, he’d not have needed to bribe Dean so richly to come here.

And if Dean were to suddenly show up, completely unharmed, what would the King thing? With what little the King knew, the only assumption he could make is that Dean had fled. That was as good as reneging on their deal, at least in his eyes; sure, his father’s debts might have already been paid off, but that wouldn’t stop the King from lashing out against Dean and his family. By the time he realized the dragons weren’t attacking in a fit of rage, it’d be too late.

“No,” Dean admitted. “I suppose not.”

“So stay with us.”

“As our honored guest.”

“... And you’ll let me go?” Dean asked. Not that he had a choice either way. They might look like men now, but Dean had seen firsthand what they truly were. If they wanted him to stay, he didn’t stand a chance of escaping.

They paused a beat too long but sounded completely genuine when they answered.

“Yes, of course.”

“If you choose to leave, we will let you.”

Maybe they _would_ actually let him go, but it was clear that they didn’t _want_ to.

They let Dean bathe and clean up. There was a wooden barrel behind a screen, the water lukewarm but not as frigid as he’d feared. The privacy, though appreciated, was a little unnerving; he could hear them moving about on the other side, and he spent most of his bath wondering what they were up to.

As he toweled off, he noticed that the twins had laid out some fine garments for him. There were diamonds woven into the sleeves and he was pretty sure the stitching at the collar included gold thread. The green material matched his eyes, and he suspected the selection was intentional. He stood there a good while after he’d dried off, rubbing the fine material between his fingers.

There was something about the outfit he didn’t like, the gesture too much on top of everything else. He’d woken up this morning expecting to die painfully, and now he wasn’t merely the dragon’s _guest_ , but they were offering him gifts. He put the clothes back and instead put his own dirty and torn ones back on.

The twins greeted him with a warm smile when he stepped around the screen to join them for dinner. Dean couldn’t help but notice that they seemed disappointed when they noticed his clothes, and he immediately felt bad for refusing to even try it on.

“You didn’t like the clothes?” one twin asked while the other hid a pout.

“They uh… they didn’t look like they’d fit,” he said lamely. It was a lie, but it seemed to appease the twins.

“It’s okay,” one said as he pulled back a chair for Dean to sit next to them at the table. “We’ll find you something that does fit.”

Dean blushed as he sat down, scooting the chair back to give himself some semblance of distance. The twins liked to be right in his personal space; it wasn’t necessarily unwelcome, but it was distracting. He didn’t mention it, afraid to offend his hosts.

“You don’t have to do that,” Dean mumbled. He doubted the twins ever went to the market or tailor to _purchase_ the fine clothes they’d offered him, and doubted even more that they made it themselves given their own simple garb. The only way they could possibly come across such finery was by stealing it and wreaking havoc on those they took it from.

“Please. We want to be good hosts.”

“Let us take care of you.”

They looked so downhearted, Dean’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah… yeah okay. If you insist.”

Breathtaking smiles broke out on their faces and there was no way Dean wanted to take it back. Later, when he was more comfortable with them, he’d have to lay out some ground rules, most importantly not to steal or hurt anyone. If the King got wind of the dragons going back to their destructive ways, he might take it out on Sam and Adam.

The twins seemed to think the matter settled, turning their attention to the meal before them.A veritable feast was spread out across the table: fish, fruits and vegetables, rabbit, and nuts were ready for the taking. Fresh springwater was in an earthenware pitcher, and a vase of flowers was a nice, decorative touch.

It was as if they were trying to impress him.

Admittedly, he _was_ a little impressed.

One grabbed a clay cup and filled it with water while the other took a plate and hand picked a variety of food. Both handed the bounty to Dean, watching eagerly as he began to eat.

Maybe they thought of him as a pet…

“So,” Dean said, needing conversation to help cover up his unease, “what are your names?”

They both blushed, cheeks turning a deep blue that matched their eyes, and shook their heads in embarrassment.

“How rude of us! I’m Castiel, this is my brother James.”

Dean did his best to place the names with the correct twins, using the slightly lower timber of Castiel’s voice to help him tell them apart. “I’m Dean.”

“Welcome, Dean,” Castiel said earnestly.

“Yes,” James agreed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. We’re delighted to have you in our home.”

Unsure how to respond to such sincerity, Dean mumbled noncommittally and turned to his food. The twins, now that proper introductions had been made, now carried the brunt of the conversation.

They told him about themselves, how they were the last of the ice dragons. How their family had lived in the mountains along this stretch of woods for centuries now, and they used to have cousins and friends in other ranges further south, but it’d been decades since they’d seen another of their kind. When Dean pointed out it must be lonely, they awkwardly dismissed the claim, stating they had each other. Dean didn’t quite buy it, especially since the twins insisted on having omega gifts delivered to them each month, but he refrained from commenting on it.

In exchange, Dean felt himself opening up about his own life. He told them about the mother he barely remembered and the stepmother who’d raised him until she too had passed away. With as much generosity as he could muster, he painted a picture of John Winchester who was a dutiful husband and father and refrained from talking about how that had ended the moment Kate had died. Mostly, he spoke of his younger brothers and Bobby.

By the end of dinner (which went on into the wee hours of the night, even if Dean couldn’t account for so many hours spent in their company), Dean thought he was better able to tell the twins apart. Aside from their voices, they carried themselves different. Castiel was a bit more formal, his movements smaller and more controlled. He was insightful in his questions and comments, and his eyes were so damn expressive Dean found himself getting lost in them. James was more physically affectionate, both with Castiel and to a lesser extent with Dean; he liked to use gestures when he spoke, particularly when he was excited, and was more prone to telling jokes or turning his brother’s words against him.

He liked them. Almost so much he forgot they were dangerous beasts that held him captive.

… Except he _wasn’t_ really their captive, was he? The mountain paths weren’t impassable, and there was no gate to keep him fenced in the cave. They’d promised to release him and Dean felt that if he stubbornly decided to leave right now, they would plead with him to stay but otherwise not stop him.

Long after dinner had ended, they stayed talking. There was no wine, but still Dean felt giddy and drunk. He’d never enjoyed a meal such as this, not with anyone aside family and friends so close they may as well be family. The twins had each moved closer over the evening, their thighs touching his on either side. They kept fussing over him, pouring his drink and refilling his plate until the food was gone. It was flattering, though strange.

So strange that Dean grew silent as he thought about it. The twins swore they weren’t going to eat him, seemed almost offended by the suggestion, but there was definitely _something_ going on.

“Why am I really here?” he blurted out, interrupting James’ story about a pirate ship they’d cornered in al alcove.

“You’re our guest,” Castiel said, though his eyes were tight. James said nothing.

“Okay… but _why_. I understand you might be lonely, but _why_? You have each other, as you said, yet you have omegas brought to you each month for ‘company.’ What’s going on? What aren’t you telling me?”

They did their best to maintain eye contact with him, but James’ worried gaze flickered to his brother, Dean pointed accusingly at them. “Aha! See, something’s going on. Please, just trust me enough to _tell_ me.”

Castiel sighed. “He’s right. He deserves to know why he’s here.”

James looked almost betrayed by his brother, but he nodded his assent when he saw Castiel’s stern look.

“Dean…” Castiel reached forward to take his hand. For some reason he couldn’t understand, Dean allowed him to. “We’re hoping to seduce you.”

“Hoping… seduce me… _we_? _Both_ of you?”

Castiel frowned. “Of course. We share everything with each other. Is that a problem?”

“Is any of it a problem?” James added as he fidgeted in his seat. “If you’d rather us not, we will stop pursuing you. You are welcome here for as long as you’d like, regardless if you want to pursue a relationship with us. And we’ll help you resettle in any kingdom you’d like, once you’ve decided you’d like to leave. Just say the word.”

It took Dean a moment to process everything he’d been told. Honestly his brain got stuck in a loop somewhere around _twin dragons want to seduce me_ , but slowly he registered the rest of it.

His gut reaction was to refuse—he’d never let _anyone_ so boldly seduce him and the fact that they were _dragons_ didn’t do anything to calm his nerves—but only a second later he was reconsidering. The twins, at least in their human form, were attractive. Hell, even as dragons there was beauty in their agile forms. They were kind and smart and infinitely better than the sleazy alphas who hung around him at taverns.

So maybe he wasn’t as _adverse_ to their seduction plan as he thought he’d be.

“Did you seduce all those other omegas?” Dean asked, buying himself a few more moments to decide how to answer.

“No. We hoped to, but when we meet them, we changed our minds.”

“They weren't as beautiful as you.”

“Didn't smell as good.”

“Weren't as kind.”

“Didn’t open up to us.”

“They weren’t you.”

“We knew the moment we smelled you that you were the one we wanted.”

“The _only_ one.”

Shit, they were _way_ better than any of the alphas he’d met. They didn’t just say the right words, they _meant_ them.

“I’m… I’m not opposed to you guys trying,” Dean said slowly, meeting them each in the eye. “But it’ll take more than a nice meal and the promise of new clothes to win me over.”

“Of course, Dean.”

“We’re willing to put in an effort.”

“Whatever it takes.”

“Yeah, okay then.” Dean swallowed nervously. He’d agreed to let two dragons try and seduce him. Even more damning, he was _really_ excited to see them try.

They each took one of his hands and lead him to the bed. They helped him undress, though Dean noted their hands never strayed too low. Apparently dragons could be gentlemen. Considering all the other assumptions he’d had flipped upside down in the past twenty-four hours, Dean wasn’t surprised.

When he was down to nothing but his smallclothes, they helped him into the bed. They boxed him in, James to his left and Castiel to his right. They respected his space, not crowding him as much as they had during dinner, but close enough that he will spend the whole night knowing they’re _there_. That he could reach out and touch them if he wanted to. He fell asleep trying very hard not to think about that.

At some point in the night, Dean rolled over and woke up to find the right side of the bed empty. He blinked against the darkness, trying to remember why that would be strange. He rarely found a partner who spent the night, and the certainly wouldn’t miss one if they snuck out while he slept.

With a jolt, he sat up. The twins. He looked around, worried—worried for what? himself or them?—and found them both to his left. One had shifted back to his dragon form and was curled protectively around the other, still human brother. The twins must be used to snuggling in their sleep. Even their plans to seduce Dean weren’t enough to keep them apart the whole night as they craved physical touch.

It was kind of adorable, actually.

Dean dozed off again with a smile on his face. And maybe, just maybe, he imagined what it’d be like to sleep with two dragons wrapped around him.

Whatever pleasant dreams he had vanished in the morning as snarls echoed off the cave walls. The cute dragons he’d seen during the night were gone. Their tender affection was gone, replaced with open aggression. Dean couldn’t help but wiggle further under the furs and hope they didn’t see him.

The dragons—there was no way he could tell them apart in these forms, not yet anyway—walked around each other, occasionally bearing their teeth or growling. If one got too close, the other would whip his tail or nip or try to swipe at him. Dean had no idea what was going on, why the brothers were suddenly attacking each other, but he watched absolutely entranced.

And maybe slightly aroused. He’d always loved seeing two alphas go at it, wrestling for the attention of some omega or simply showing off, and apparently it didn’t much matter if those alphas were a different species.

One of the dragons finally lunged at the other. They wrestled around the cave entrance until one was on top of the other, pinning him down with his claws and sheer bulk. The other struggled feebly, but only managed to roll onto his back and—

And that was when their cocks, their decidedly _dragon_ cocks lined up. Their cocks were scaled like the rest of them, protective ridges leading up to a softly curved tip. They were long and wide and glorious, glistening with precome and sliding easily back and forth as the brothers rutted shamelessly against each other.

God, what would it feel like to have one of those cocks inside of him?

If he were sane, Dean would banish the thought because that was _completely_ inappropriate. Dean must not be sane, because instead his hand trailed down his bare torso, ghosted along the edge of his smallclothes, then palmed the growing bulge of his erection.

Sanity was overrated, anyway.

The brothers continued to growl low in their throats until the one who’d one the wrestling match surged down to bite the other’s throat. A mating mark, or rather the re-opening of an old one. How had Dean not noticed before? The dragon writhed and tried to jerk away from the teeth holding him down, but he was held firmly in place. The one on top howled as he came all over his brother.

 _Beautiful_.

Not done, the dragon pushed away and went to lick up his own release from his brother’s cock and scales. The other dragon whined pitifully until he too came, his orgasm earning a pleased growl from his brother.

Dean couldn’t help it. The sight was too arousing, too erotic for him to ignore. His hand slipped under his clothes and he stroked himself a few times to relieve the burning need that had overcome him. A whimper escaped before he could stop himself, then a low moan when the twins turned his way.

They gracefully shifted back into their human forms and smile widely at Dean. They might not have their fangs anymore, but there was something decidedly predatory about the way their eyes trailed down to watch his hand work..

“Did you like watching us, Dean?” Castiel asked as he helped James off the hard ground.

“Isn’t it obvious, brother? He _did_ enjoy it.”

Dean blushed but couldn’t stop his hand from moving. “I’ve just never seen…” What? Two dragons having sex? Two alphas fucking? _Brothers_ in the throes of passion? None of it, actually. “Never seen anything like that.”

“Good.” James grinned at him as he stepped closer. “We have so much to offer you…”

“So much,” Castiel agreed as he reached the edge of the bed. “Would you like us to help you with that?”

This was a bad idea. A _really_ bad idea. A colossally stupid idea.

Though for some reason he couldn’t quite pinpoint _why_ it was a mistake.

“Yes.” Dean nodded and spread his legs in invitation.

The twins crawled onto the bed. James came over to hold him down, kissing him roughly. He tasted _cold_ , but his body was so warm, it made no sense. Whenever Dean was able to pull back for air, he truly _could_ see his breath in the otherwise warm air. While James distracted Dean with kisses, Castiel pulled Dean’s clothes off.

When his lips closed around Dean’s cock, there was nothing in the world that could have adequately distracted him. Castiel’s mouth was as cold as James’, his tongue and spit making Dean shiver. Instead of dampening his arousal, it intensified it; the feeling was surprisingly _good_ , a nice contrast to the way his body was overheating with want.

Dean finally came with a gasp, fisting a hand in each twins’ hair to hold them in place.

Castiel gently tucked Dean back into the furs while James went to prepare him breakfast in bed. Dean lay there, panting and wondering how his life had ever come to _this_ … and maybe pleased that it could _stay_ this way if he wanted to.

It quickly became their routine.

The twins would occasionally disappear during the day, always returning with gifts for Dean. They promised they’d actually purchased them, as per Dean’s request, and he’d seen them taking clawfulls of jewelry with them when they left, so he believed them. There were the fine clothes they’d promised, as well as books and rare fruits and a chess set made of ivory. They even learned how to play, simply to amuse Dean.

His favorite gift, though, was when they brought him news of his brothers. They were nervous to approach them (with reason, since they didn’t even know the truth of Dean’s disappearance and would be unlikely to trust the dragons even in their human forms), but they watched and found out what they could. Sam and Adam were doing well, living as luxuriously as the King had promised.

They also hunted for him, cooked and prepared all his meals, and often begged to hand feed him. Usually they ate with him, though sometimes they preferred to eat their kills in their dragon form. They cooked the meat they gave Dean, but he enjoyed eating their own raw whenever they could. Dean liked to watch as they nipped at each other as they ate, then licked their paws clean before coming over to bump their foreheads to Dean’s. They were really more like giant cats than anything else.

And then at night, after hours of pampering him, they ravished Dean. They never penetrated him, not yet, but their mouths and tongues were _everywhere_ as they skillfully brought Dean over the edge again and again. And once he was happy and sated, Dean would watch as they gave each other the same treatment.

Many mornings, Dean woke up with his limbs tangled with the twins’. He was surprised how _warm_ he was, despite the chill that always seemed to follow the twins. The twins’ breathing was slow and deep, and after snuggling a little closer, Dean would let himself fall back asleep in their embrace. He could get very used to this.

Castiel and James had well and truly seduced him, but eventually Dean’s curiosity got the better of him. They’d clearly been _looking_ for someone in particular and he’d never been satisfied with their evasive answers about _why_.

“Why are you trying to seduce me?” he asked over breakfast.

The brothers hesitated. They’d never lied to him, and Dean found it strange that of all the things he’d asked of them and shared with them, this was the _one thing_ they refused to give a straight answer about.

Dean stared them down until Castiel sighed in resignation.

“We were looking for a mate. None of the others were compatible. Pretty, sweet omegas, but they didn’t smell right. Not like you do.”

“So we let them go. There was no reason to try and mate them if it was unlikely to give us any fledglings. But you… you smell… different.”

“You’re the only one whose scent enticed us. We had to try.”

He sat there, struck dumb by what they’d told him. “Don’t dragons lay eggs?” he asked lamely.

James snorted.

Castiel swatted at his brother. “Some species do. Not us.” He reached over and slowly put a hand on Dean’s belly. “We mate the same way you do.”

He pointedly ignored the warmth spreading through him where Castiel’s hand touched him. “You can mate with humans?”

“We can,” Castiel said, reluctantly removing his hand. “Our great great grandmother was human. She raised three dragon fledglings in a cave much like this. That was centuries ago, of course. Most dragons like to keep the bloodlines ‘pure’ and avoid mating with humans—”

“And look where that’s gotten us,” James snapped. “Our kind is on the brink of extinction. There are no more of our kind _anywhere_ to be found within this kingdom or the surrounding ones. Believe us, we’ve looked.”

Castiel ignored his brother’s outburst. “We’re both alphas, or we might consider mating with each other. We’ve never wanted that, though. James is right. Keeping human blood out of our clans has done nothing but diminish our numbers. We’ve always wanted a human. A human omega, who would love us both and bear our fledglings.”

“Would you… would you be our omega, Dean?” James asked hopefully. “We’ll take such good care of you.”

“We really will. We adore you, Dean. You’re beautiful and kind and loyal and good. In the short time you’ve been with us, you’ve made us so much less lonely than when it was only the two of us. I don’t know what we’d do without you…”

Honestly, Dean was stunned he hadn’t pieced it together before now. Of course they wanted to mate him. They were alphas, the last of their kind, who sought omega companions. What else if not to breed them?

_It’s not just about breeding me. They could’ve mated any of the other omegas who came before me. They want more than to continue their line. They want companionship._

_They want love._

_Do **I** want that?_

“I need to think about it.”

Their disappointment was palpable, but to their credit, they didn’t press the matter.

“Of course, Dean.”

“As you wish.”

They gave Dean the privacy he needed to put his thoughts in order. Not even bothering to finish their meal, they changed forms and went on an extra long flight. Dean sat there, picking at the bread on his plate and wondering what he was going to do.

He wavered back and forth all day. Dusk fell and the twins still hadn’t returned. As much as he missed them, it was probably for the best; he didn’t know what he’d do if they came back before he had an answer for them.

Alone for the first time in a month, Dean climbed into bed.

Try as he might, he couldn’t fall asleep. He wanted the twins with him. Now that he was forced to make a decision, now that he was faced with the possibility of leaving this life behind him, he knew the truth. He loved them. He was happy here. He couldn’t imagine living the rest of his life without seeing them every day.

He’d always wanted pups. He never planned on having half-human, half-dragon pups (no, _fledglings_ , he corrected), but he can readjust those plans. If it meant having Castiel and James by his side, he would gladly do so.

Finally, he had his answer.

Satisfied, Dean was finally able to fall asleep.

When he awoke to an empty bed, he whimpered. If the twins didn’t come back soon, he didn’t know what he’d do. Shrugging off the furs, he may as well start the day.

As soon as he sat up, he saw his mates curled around each other at the foot of the bed. They were so damn considerate, not wanting to pressure him that they’d slept on the damn ground. Silly alphas.

He poked them with his feet until they stirred. Castiel yawned big and wide, flecks of snow filling the air, while James buried his head under his tail.

“I’ve made my decision,” Dean said weakly. It wasn’t that he doubted his resolve, he knew without a doubt he wanted this, it was more that he’d never made such a commitment before. He’d never been good at saying all that he felt, and now he was about to declare himself to the loves of his life, and he worried the words would fail him.

James immediately sprang up, comically falling over as he tried to scramble around. Castiel rolled his eyes and used his wings to help settle his brother. They sat on their hanches and waited patiently for Dean to continue.

“Look, I’m not… I’m not good with this sort of thing,” he grumbled as he stared at his hands. “I love you, both of you, so much. I… I want a life with you. I want pups and mating marks and growing old with the two of you… I want it. So mate me, please. Both of you. I’m ready.”

They had the decency to wait until he’d finished speaking before pouncing on the bed. James had always been better at phasing quickly between his human and dragon forms; he was human first and therefore the first one on Dean. Castiel was there, too, kissing him roughly, but James was the one on top of him, the one practically tearing his clothes off to get at him.

“You’re so lucky, Dean,” Castiel growled between kisses. “I’ve always wanted to feel James’ knot inside of me, and now you get to feel it.”

Dean moaned in response, letting James wrap his legs around his neck. The three of them were needy and desperate. There was no need for foreplay, not now, and James easily slid his cock inside of Dean.

It was _amazing_.

He’d fantasized about this since the moment he’d first witnessed the twins rutting against each other weeks ago, and now he finally got it. James fucked him roughly, his cock drilling into Dean as Castiel struggled to jerk Dean off at the same rhythm. Dean rode the precipice of ecstasy all the way until James bit down on his neck. Castiel, even though he wasn’t the one currently fucking him, bit down on the other side. The moment they broke the skin, Dean toppled helplessly into his orgasm.

Dean was barely coherent enough to feel James’ knot catch or cool come filling him. He lay there in bliss, surrounded by the scent of his mates and feeling pleasantly sore where the knot stretched his rim.

By the time James’ knot receded, he felt a little more himself. James’ cock slipped out of him at the same time he rolled the two of them over. He lay underneath Dean, petting him and whispering words of praise. Dean let his lover manhandle him onto all fours, kissing him all the while.

And then Castiel took over.

He fucked into Dean urgently, more so than James had but an hour earlier. He’d been so patient, waiting his turn, but now he let go. Dean moaned, grinding down against James and backwards onto Castiel’s cock. It was good, so so good, and Dean enthusiastically said so.

“Fuck you’re both so good,” he babbled on and on. “Fuck me so well, take such good care of me… Gonna let you fuck so many pups into me, I swear…”

It took him a few moments to notice it. The change. Castiel seemed to be getting heavier, his skin rougher, and his cock got impossibly longer, bigger, filled him to the brink—

“Oh fuck fuck fuck _fuck_!” Dean hissed as he realized what was happening.

Overcome, Castiel had shifted back into his dragon form. Dean was no longer sandwiched between his two human mates; James’ human form was pliant beneath him, but above him Castiel’s dragon form fucked him mercilessly.

Dean liked it.

A _lot_.

He came a second time, come spurting over James’ chest and his hole clenching around Castiel’s ridged cock. When Castiel’s knot finally caught and he came, Dean could feel not one or two but three separate orgasms. Dean shuddered through each one, a strange chill settling on him and goosebumps prickled along his arms.

It shouldn’t have felt so damn good, but he kind of liked the feeling.

Moments later, Castiel collapsed on him. The weight was unbearable, but it lasted no more than a few seconds before he rolled onto his side, taking Dean with him. He curled protectively around Dean and sighed in contentment. His breathing soon lengthened and a slight rumble told Dean he’d fallen asleep.

James followed, giving Dean an apologetic look.

“Sorry about that. We’re much more sensitive as dragons,” James explained as he kissed Dean’s nose. “It’s our true form, after all.”

“So you come more times as dragons?”

“One of the many benefits of not being human,” he said with a wink.

“Lucky me,” Dean grumbled as he gestured to where his belly stretched visibly around the come inside him.

“Mmm, it’s a good look on you,” James teased. He bent over to kiss him, slow and chaste. “And we’re nowhere near done with you. I can’t wait to see how much we can fill you before the day’s done.”

True to his word, the twins fucked him nonstop the rest of the day. As soon as one’s knot went down, the other was there to take his place. Dean couldn’t keep up with them; he couldn’t possibly come every time, his poor body couldn’t quite manage it, but he hummed happily and enjoyed being close to the twins. To his _mates_.

Castiel phased back into his human form, but after the second time he fucked into Dean and _again_ turned into a dragon midway through, they decided there was no point. He stayed a dragon while James stayed human. Dean swore he’d get to switch next time (he was determined to have them both in both of their forms), but for now he simply enjoyed the ride.

While one lay in bed, exhausted and knotted to Dean, the other hand fed Dean and made sure he was comfortable and taken care of. He’d never felt so damn pampered, so _loved_ in all his life, and he reveled in it.

This was hardly what he’d expected when he’d agreed to meet with the King and certainly not when he’d agreed to play the part of tribute. Snuggling between his dragons—both finally sated and asleep after hours upon hours of sex—Dean smiled to himself.   

This was perfect.

 

**Bonus Scene 1:**

Okay but like imagine the king’s guards the next full moon when they come with another omega offering. They have no reason to suspect things are any different. Business as usual, right? Find an omega, bring them to the clearing, and hope the dragons are appeased.

They wait for hours. And hours. And _hours_ , but still the dragons don’t show up. The omega they’ve brought is starting to wonder what the hell’s going on, and the soldiers are too. The dragons don’t really stay to a fixed schedule, but they _always_ show up on the day of the full moon and they’re _always_ come before nightfall.

They camp there that night, and still nothing.

They stay there three days before giving up and going back home.

The King is really confused, but forced to keep the deal he’s made with this month’s tribute.

 

**Bonus Scene 2:**

Dean, belly heavy and swollen with his first child, waddles around the cave in a rush to get things ready. The twins swear up and down that the pup will be born human, but Dean’s not entirely convinced when he sees little paws pushing against his stomach. Maybe the little bugger already knows how to change forms.

The twins disappeared just before dawn, and now Dean’s left with cooking a meal not for three but for six. Just as he’s pulling the stew off the fire, he hears the flap of wings at the cave entrance.

This isn’t the first time the twins have brought Sam, Adam, and Bobby over. They were understandably reluctant the first time. When two men show up claiming to be dragons, you don’t tend to believe them. Even if those men claim to be mated to your brother. But they had a letter from Dean himself (too weak to travel, already pregnant and exhausted) helped convince them.

They saw how happy Dean was and of course they were supportive. They had a few choice words to say about the King, but Dean convinced them to keep their thoughts to themselves. The King _is_ still paying them a monthly allowance, after all; no reason to make waves and disrupt the status quo.

“Dean!”

One by one, his family hugged him. They don’t visit often enough, mostly because it takes both twins to carry all three of them and they’re reluctant to leave Dean’s side while he’s pregnant, so Dean treasures these visits all the more. Dean loves having his family all in one place: his brothers, his uncle, his mates, and soon his pups.

This is heaven.


End file.
